Blueberry Filling
by Gin van Geovanni
Summary: A short birthday fic for Sherabo! Azure Kite/Haseo/Endrance Is it possible for an AI to have a birthday? It would appear so for Azure Kite even if he's not aware of it!
1. Stargazing

So I wrote this for my friend for her birthday, but had no time to type it the first time around. This time I do so Big Happy B-Day Sherabo!

**Blueberry Filling**

**By: The Not so GeniusVampire**

**Chapter 1: Stargazing**

Ω **Chosen Hopeless Nothingness**

The beach was frigid; the only source of sound was the soft swish of the waves. On the white sand lay Azure Kite. His eyes reflected off of the crimson outlines of the stars. His wiry turquoise hair caught the light of silver white moon. Pale, bluish skin melted slightly into the sand. A light wind blew in shifting both the clouds and the knight's weather beaten attire. His red wavemarks darkened with the incoming darkness. Azure Kite sat up and let the breeze play with his hair. He usually spent most of his time with Haseo and Endrance, but this was one of the few times he wanted to be alone.

The knight lay back down and allowed his eyes to drift shut. They were barely shut when he heard voices. The first speaker he identified was Haseo. "I'm telling you, Endrance, he has no clue. If we ask him anything about it, he'll look at us like we're crazy."

"Haseo . . . he'll view it the same way he views the holidays . . . He knows about them, but they are of no consequence to him." Endrance replied smoothly.

Haseo's voice rose. "How do you know?"

"How do you not know?" Endrance replied playfully.

Azure Kite covered his ears, but the sound of their voices filtered through his fingers and became louder. He jumped up and marched towards them. Covering their mouths he sent the message _//Please be quiet. // _

For a while the waves were the only source of sound then Haseo's muffled voice could be heard. Azure Kite uncovered his mouth.

"Sorry 'bout that, but we needed to ask you something."

_//What?//_

"Well, your character is a copy of an R: 1 PC named Kite, right?"

Azure Kite nodded slowly. _//Yes, so? //_

"Well, he was human . . . meaning he had a birthday . . ."

_//Kite's birthday is two days, three hours, and forty-five minutes from now. //_

Endrance turned to Haseo with an "I told you so" look.

"There is another meaning behind that day, you know." Endrance said slowly. "Sense you are his twin it means that it will be _your_ birthday as well."

Azure Kite blinked. _//Really?//_

Now it was Haseo's turn to give Endrance the "I told you so" expression.

Azure Kite looked in between them. _//What's up with you two? // _He demanded.

Haseo and Endrance stared at each other then they turned to Azure Kite with pensive expressions. //I wonder how he would react if we did something for him . . . // Haseo texted Endrance. //He may not get it, but it would still be nice. //

//I know.//Endrance replied. //How about we do something . . . traditional for him? //

Haseo glanced at the pale knight. //Are you suggesting we make him a cake or something? //

//Yes.//

//If we start now, we ought to be done the day of. //

//There's just one problem.// Endrance looked concerned.

'What's going on?' Azure Kite thought as he looked in between Haseo and Endrance. 'What are they hiding from me now? And what was with the 'birthday' questions?!'

While the knight stood in a tizzy, Haseo continued 'whispering' to Endrance. //What's the problem? // He inquired.

//Where are we going to make it? //

//We can make it at Canard's Home, Kite doesn't go there so, we won't have to worry about him interrupting.//

//Homes have kitchens? // Endrance quirked an eyebrow.

//Well, the Canard one does . . . Death Grunty likes adding things on behind my back; for once it'll actually benefit us.//

Agitated, Azure Kite sent both a message. _//Hello! Did you two forget that I'm standing right in front of you?!//_

"We're not planning anything!" Haseo burst out; Endrance slapped his forehead in an almost comical manner.

_// . . . I never said you were . . . //_

"Ah . . . well . . ." The white haired rogue began to sweat. "Y'see . . ."

Endrance covered Haseo's mouth. "You see, we apologize for interrupting you during your personal time. Any questions asked were purely out of curiosity."

Thankful for not having to say anything Haseo simply nodded.

Azure Kite sighed. _//Liar . . . you're lying to me . . . // _the knight narrowed his eyes. _//Y'know it's rude to lie to people. It's even worse to lie to _me._ // _His bright green eyes took on a puppyish quality. _//Unless you like lying to me . . . Do you like lying to me, Endrance? // _

Endrance lightly caressed Azure Kite's pale face. "Of course I dislike lying to you."

The knight pouted. _//I count not telling me anything as lying. //_

"Is that so?" Endrance asked playfully.

_//Yes it is! // _Azure Kite grabbed a tassel of Endrance's hair and pulled. _//So tell me! //_

"Hmm I don't think so . . ." The taller man laughed lightly.

_//You're not allowed to refuse! //_

"Yes I am."

While they "argued" Haseo sat a short distance away. 'And to think at one point they wanted to rip each other apart. It's nice to see they're finally getting along _without_ my help.' He turned his head at the sound of a "Hmph!"

It came from Azure Kite. _//Fine, if _you _won't tell me then I'll make _Haseo_ tell me! // _Azure Kite sidled over to Haseo and gave him the same puppyish look. _//Haseo will tell me _everything_, right? //_

"WELL I uh, um, ah . . ." The young rogue turned several shades of red and his tongue was tied in knots. His stomach was tied even tighter. To make matters worse, he could not look away. His stomach twisted and burned.

Haseo's face burned even hotter when Azure Kite wrapped his arms around his neck. _//You'll tell me riiiight? //_

Endrance laughed inwardly. 'He has Haseo wrapped around his fingers . . . He always has . . . it seems as though he's recently become aware of it.' He looked at Haseo's struggle. 'However I cannot allow Haseo to say anything . . .' He reached in Haseo's direction but stopped short when Azure Kite's hair brushed his wrist. Instead he touched the AI's right shoulder. In a slow rhythmic pattern he massaged up and down Azure Kite's neck and shoulder blade.

_//H-hey! No fair! Let go! // _the knight blushed.

"Sorry Kite, but we cannot tell you anything for now." He used his other hand to massage Azure Kite's left shoulder.

_//I said stop it! //_The knight used all of his strength to resist, but it was in vain. His eyelids became heavier with each passing second.

"I have a problem with listening to you Kite, you know that." Endrance added a little pressure to his massaging.

The knight's grip on Haseo softened and he tilted backward. _//You're . . . mean . . . En . . . // _He forced out before falling asleep.

Haseo ran his hand through Azure Kite's bangs. "I wonder how he'll react . . ."

"Either way it'll be interesting . . . and fun . . ." Endrance added.

**.Chapter 1//End**

* * *

Well chapter 1's up and chapter 2 is on the way! Once again Happy B-Day Sherabo!


	2. Blueberry Filling

Yay for chapter 2! This'll be a short story I promise! I can't say much for the rest of my stories though . . . Anyway, on to the story!

Oh and if anyone's confused this is the morning after chapter 1. Canard is being called a 'guild home' for now because will not allow for the actual 'at' symbol.

**Blueberry Filling**

**By: The Not so GeniusVampire**

**Chapter 2: Blueberry Filling**

**Canard Guild Home**

The mixer whirred softly with Endrance at the handle. He had an impatient look in his eye. 'Haseo . . . where are you? I've been running this mixer for an hour and a half . . . however, if I stop the blender for longer than five minutes it'll turn rock solid. Besides, Haseo said to keep it going until he came back.' He turned his head at the sound of the door.

Haseo tottered into the Guild Home. He had a tower of bags in both arms. When he set them down, Endrance noticed they were filled with countless bottles of food coloring, tubes of decorating gel, cans of frosting, and most of all enough boxes of batter to live in.

Stunned, Endrance asked. "Haseo . . . do we need all of this for a _single_ cake?"

"Well I was thinking of keeping it simple, but on the way to the shop I thought about what you and Kite did for Easter."

"Almost kill you with an enormous candy-filled egg?" The ruby eyed man questioned.

"Um . . . no . . . but I was thinking along the lines of something big."

"You want to make a cake _that_ big?"

"Well that's what I was thinking when I bought _this_." He exited the Home briefly; when he returned it was with an immense cake pan.

"Haseo where on Earth did you get that?" His hand slipped from the mixer.

"Whoops . . .!" Haseo grabbed the handle in time. "I got it from a guild specific shop in Breg Epona."

Lost for words, Endrance began line all of the cake batter boxes on a nearby table. '. . . Twelve boxes . . . two eggs per box . . . Did he truly buy two dozen eggs?' He thought. For the sake of not having to look at them all he searched for another mixer.

After about six boxes of batter, Haseo leaned over the huge pan. "Wow . . . Six boxes and it's not even halfway full . . ."

"It only looks that way because we haven't made it to the baking stage yet." Endrance replied.

"Are you . . .!" There was a loud knocking on the door; Haseo was shocked so badly he toppled over into the pan. It was so sticky that he failed to pull himself out the first time. The second time he attempted, Endrance cut the blender off and picked the young rogue up out of the mess.

"Do you think he'll notice if it tastes like you?" Endrance giggled.

Haseo blushed. "I-I doubt it . . . That's not something you notice right off the bat . . ."

"Are you _sure?_" Endrance teased, he licked the batter off of Haseo's stomach. "I seem to taste a lot of you."

The sound of knocking persisted, bringing them back to reality. Endrance put Haseo down and the rogue went to answer the door.

He found himself face to face with Azure Kite.

"Uh . . . This is . . ." He wanted to say 'unexpected', but the word sounded strange in his head.

However, the AI was thinking the same thing. _//I think the word you're looking for is: Unexpected.//_

"Um, yes, that's the word, I mean honestly Kite I gave you one of those guest cards, but I didn't expect you to actually come here."

_//Why didn't you expect me to come here? If you gave me a guest card then of course I'd come over some time or another . . . //_

'I didn't expect it to be today of all days, though . . .'

_//Anyway,// _Azure Kite stifled a laugh. _//I never expected to see you covered in cake batter Haseo; who's it for? //_

". . ."

_//Hmm? Haseo? //_

"I can't tell you . . . yet . . ."

Azure Kite looked a little put out. _//I suppose it can't be helped.// _He sighed. _//Still . . . I'd advise against putting yourself in there . . . //_ He chuckled playfully then swiped a bit of the batter off. Licking it off his fingers teasingly he added. _//Although _I _wouldn't mind a Haseo cake, I'm sure it would taste _really_ good.// _He licked a liberal amount of the batter off of Haseo's neck, tracing a light wet line all the way up to his lips. He gave the shocked rogue a second kiss and was gone in a flash.

'What happened to him?' Haseo mused. 'He used to be so . . . so . . . _innocent_. He's gotten so mischievous lately, and he's starting to become a real flirt . . . I know I'm not responsible for that . . . am I?

When Haseo returned, Endrance had already put the pan into the oven. As he set a timer he asked. "Was that Kite?"

"Yeah . . . is it just me or is he becoming a tease?"

"Oh you noticed?" Endrance sat on a chair that was once covered in boxes. He had a peculiar smile on his face. "He has become a bit more . . . daring as of late, but is that really a bad thing?"

"Oh! I wasn't saying it's a bad thing, I was just wondering where it came from." Haseo placed a seat next to Endrance and dropped down.

Endrance's smirk deepened "Haseo are you implying that I am a bad influence?"

"I don't know, you tell me." Haseo replied.

"Now, now, you are at fault just as much as I am."

"I know, I know, it's just . . . funny to think that he was . . . much more innocent than this."

"I like it; it's even more fun to play with him than before."

All Haseo could do was laugh.

**/// The Next Day ///**

**///Ω Chosen Hopeless Nothingness///**

The beach had been replaced by a vast open field with an enormous oak tree on a grassy hill. Small lakes surrounded the area and the sun's reflection could be seen in the clear water. The sky was a cloudy blue and the Crest Gun could be seen in the background. Azure Kite sat under the tree; he wanted to take a nap, but anticipation kept him awake. He was not sure why, but he could feel a storm coming.

Similar to the other day the knight heard Haseo and Endrance talking from a distance, only this time his back was turned.

"Ready?" Endrance asked.

"Of course I'm ready!" Haseo replied shakily.

"Haseo . . . your arms are shaking, you're not going to drop it are you?"

"I've got it under control! Don't worry!"

'What are they going on about?' Azure Kite wondered. 'And why am I afraid to turn around?' He could hear their labored, irregular footsteps. Even Endrance's feet hit the ground hard and he was known for having catlike footfalls. 'Hmm . . .' Azure Kite peered around the tree trunk.

Both PCs struggled under a ten foot, triple layer cake. There blue raspberry filled the space between each layer. It was decorated with blue roses made of frosting and there was a long blue and white banner wrapped around it. The AI could not exactly read what written on it, and at the moment he was more concerned with whom the cake would fall on first. 'Haseo's staggering a lot . . . so it'll probably fall on him . . . Even so, when things fall they tend to fall in the direction of whatever –or whomever- is supporting it . . . I'll just go and help them out.'

As he came closer to them Haseo attempted to stop him; this caused him to shift weight too far, and then . . .

_SPLAT!_

The cake's top layer plummeted hard on Azure Kite's head. The knight looked hurt. "Kite! / Kite . . .!" Haseo and Endrance's concern for him robbed them of the little stability they had left; causing the rest of the cake to come crashing down.

Azure Kite was first to recover. 'Ouch . . . this has to be the sweetest thing that's ever hurt me . . . Hey it's the banner I couldn't read earlier . . . It says . . . 'Happy Birthday' . . . Wait . . . they honestly did it . . . for . .. Me?!'

One pair of hands reached out and grabbed Azure Kite's midsection; a second pair covered his eyes. The pair around his eyes belonged to Endrance. "We wanted to brighten up your day. If not then we at least wanted to let you know that there is a day that is all about you."

"But by no means was beaning you with the cake a part of it." Haseo leaned over Azure Kite's shoulder. "Sorry 'bout that . . ."

The knight shook his head. _//I'm all right, besides I never expected you guys to even do anything.//_

"Why wouldn't we, silly? You important to us, and we wanted to show you, even if it were something small."

_//This is what you call small? //_

"In a sense . . ." Endrance replied. "I remember experiencing something similar. I came to learn that people tend to not care about their birthday; however, when the person receives one honest gift from someone who actually cares their outlook on the day changes entirely."

The knight blushed. _//So . . . I get a handmade gift from two people that care a lot about me . . . I'm starting to feel a bit . . . //_

"Lightheaded?" Haseo hugged Azure Kite closer.

"Lighthearted?" Endrance kissed the back of his hand.

Azure Kite nodded hazily. _//Both . . . //_

"And you can go right ahead and feel such a way." Haseo said, Endrance added "After all . . ."

"_Today is your day."_ They said in unison and kissed him on both cheeks.

**.Blueberry Filling// End**

* * *

I like doing short stories like this. They're short, sweet, to the point and most of all, fun. Not that the other ones aren't, it's just fun to do short stories now and then.

Laters


End file.
